


Two Bottoms Don’t Make a Top

by Uthizaar



Series: Thiam Fics, Short and Smuty [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Theo Raeken, Dating, Double-headed Dildos, Hook up apps, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, No Chimeras, Oral Sex, Precum, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shaved Liam Dunbar, Smooth Theo Raeken, Smut, Swearing, Thiam, ThiamHalfBirthday, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: A College AU in which Liam and Theo have never met before, Theo asks Liam out without first looking him up on a dating app, resulting in mystery and fun and a little confusion as they realize they’re both bottoms…





	Two Bottoms Don’t Make a Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).



> This story was written for the Toys & Games day of the Thiamhalfbirthday celebration.
> 
> The following story contains explicit sexual content, including rimming, please remain safe and prepared in the real world and use protection!
> 
> This was inspired from the scene in my Thiam serial (The Madness Within) with changes and upgrades to form it into its own story. Please enjoy!

“And…he isn’t here, thank god.” Theo grinned to himself as he backed out of Ryan’s room, closing his roommate’s door and returning to the living room where his date was waiting. “Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure we were alone.”

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Liam nodded and glanced around the apartment. “So, uh, you and he live together, huh?”

“That’s right,” Theo walked over to a trolley in the corner. “You want a drink?”

“Uh, yeah, what do you have?”

“An extensive collection, haha,” He laughed and gestured to the forest of bottle of all shapes, sizes, and colors. “Ryan travels a lot; he just got back from Europe actually, bought a load of liquor from Germany and the Czech Republic and, err, Switzerland, I think. It’ll really knock you on your ass though!”

“Is that even legal?” Liam chuckled as he stood up, approaching Theo and casting his eye over the alcohol. “Err, just something to loosen me up a bit, and nothing too crazy, ok?”

“Huh, don’t trust me yet, huh?” Theo arched a brow when Liam gave him a lazy smirk. “Fine, fine, besides, I’ve an early lab tomorrow, I don’t want to get wrecked either.”

“Chemistry, right?”

“Bio-chem, yeah.” Theo mixed two shots from the bottles and swirled the glass around as he added ice and a slice of lemon. “Here, this should, uh, loosen things up a little.”

“Thanks.” Liam sipped it gratefully and put it down on the coffee table as Theo fixed his own. “You got any music?”

“Uh huh, give me a minute.”

“Cool.” Liam settled back, chewing his lower lip awkwardly. It wasn’t that he hadn’t gone on dates before, or even that this was his first one since starting college, but more that it was the first time he had been legitimately asked out by another guy without either of them using a dating app to make the connection. Theo had said that he thought those apps took all the mystery out of someone; that you knew who they were and what they looked at before you ever met them in person. Liam liked that about him, even if it made him more nervous about this part of the night. _But he’s a top for sure; that confident smirk, those muscular arms, that fucking huge bulge!_

“Any preference?” Theo glanced over his shoulder at Liam, seeing the younger guy shake his head. “Ok, um, some melodic trance might be a good idea; smooth, sweet, and fades into the background.” He stood up as the beats began to swirl around them, smiling as he listened to the music. Theo took a moment to cast his eyes up and down Liam as the other guy responded to a message on his phone. They weren’t quite the same height, Liam being shorter than him, but he seemed to make up for it by being absolutely ripped. Theo had been unable to take his eyes off Liam’s massive biceps at dinner, flexing as they did whenever he used the knife and fork or gestured to illustrate what he was saying, the cloth of his shirt taut around his arms. _Barrel chested in that tight top that he’s almost bursting out of! And those jeans, fuck me, when he pops a boner there’s going to be tearing fabric! Gonna enjoy riding his dick all night!_

“So,” Liam said, slipping his phone into his pocket. “How long will your roommate be gone?”

“Uh, I checked, and his laptop is missing, so he’s probably gone to work, won’t be back for a few hours, probably not until morning.” Theo replied and sat down next to Liam.

“What does he do?”

“He, um, he works for a production company; Raptor Studios, heard of it?” Theo asked innocently as Liam frowned.

“They make gay porn, don’t they?”

“So, you have heard of it.” He shrugged, “Ryan is all behind the camera though, he comes up with all those awful porn plots and terrible lines the actors say moments before they rip each other’s clothes off.”

“Oh, like, ‘I’m the delivery boy and I have a big package for you to open?’ That kind of thing?” Liam smirked as Theo nodded. 

“Yup, my favorite was this one he came up with when they were doing a space-themed flick imaginatively called _Probing Uranus,_ where the ship was in an emergency situation and the main guy had to say ‘Is there a knob around here I can blow on to stop the descent?!’ At which point all the red shirts stripped off and started sucking each other!” Theo laughed as he told the story, Liam grinning along with him. “Pretty cushy job though.”

“That must be insane, I thought they just made those lines up on the fly!” Liam shook his head in surprise.

“Yeah, I don’t know, he makes decent money, has plenty of eye candy on display at work, and even gets perks like free toys and invites to parties and shit.” Theo grinned, “They’re pretty wild, but since you already know what the porn star is famous for, you don’t have any mystery to solve.”

“That’s a big thing for you, isn’t it?” Liam arched a brow. “Don’t you like using Grindr?”

“If I want a quick, no strings attached hook-up, sure.” He shrugged. “But I asked you out because I wanted to get to know you, not your favorite position or what body type you categorized yourself into. I’m guessing that would be ultra-hunk, though, right?!”

“Pft!” Liam nudged him playfully as Theo grinned at him, a megawatt smile that made his heart beat faster and a swelling start in his pants. “Mmh, well, I guess since we have all night, we can get started on unravelling the mystery, huh?”

“Oh, I think we’re going to have to go _deep_ on the exploratory mission!” Theo answered, his eyes on Liam’s crotch. He felt his ass clench tight at the thoughts of unpacking that no-doubt thick cock and sliding his hole down it. _Fuck, if his arms are anything to go by, it’s going to be so freaking hefty!_

“I thought Ryan was the one who came up with the bad porn lines!” Liam rolled his eyes but returned the smile and reached out with his hand, trailing fingers across Theo’s warm, tanned skin. He drifted upwards to Theo’s biceps, made to look more prominent by his short-cut and tightly fitted t-shirt. 

Theo curled his arm tight to form the muscle and trapped Liam’s hand inside, rolling his head to one side to grin at him. The other guy shuffled closer and closed his eyes as he leaned in. Theo mimicked the action and a moment later their lips were pressing against each other. While the first contact was chaste, both of them soon opened their mouths and Theo hummed low in his throat when the tip of Liam’s tongue brushed against his. “Ahh!” An erotic battle of waggling tongues broke out and he fought the urge to grin, before Liam moaned and sealed his lips over Theo’s possessively. “Mmph!”

“Aww!” Liam moaned loudly into his mouth, his fingers moving from Theo’s arm down onto his thigh and pushing in between his legs, fingers scrabbling against his zipper. He could feel the other guy’s hardness straining the fabric of the black jeans and was eager to pull it out and wrap his lips around Theo’s cock instead. “Mmph!” Liam didn’t resist when Theo tried to pull back a little, allowing him to move over and straddle the older guy’s lap. He settled into place and began to grind a little against Theo’s body, their lips still locked together. “Mmh! Aw!”

“Mmh!” Theo slid his hands up Liam’s torso, slipping them in under his t-shirt to feel the slight roughness of stubble against his fingertips. He kept moving north until he was pushing Liam’s t-shirt off, forcing them to break apart from their passionate making out. Theo could feel his lips tingling pleasantly and Liam’s own were parted, red, and ever so slightly puffy; a sight that made Theo’s cock strain against the tightness of his jeans. He ran his eyes over the muscular chest and stocky build, Liam’s abs visible under the trail of dark stubble that covered his torso in a V. “Didn’t get time to shave, huh?”

“No, uh, lacrosse practice ran late, and I wasn’t sure about your preference.” Liam shrugged and watched him carefully. “Is it a turn-off?”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Theo grinned at him, bringing one hand down to grip his thigh reassuringly. “I’m pretty smooth naturally, but I usually shave everything anyway.”

“I like that.”

“Great.” Theo sat up a little straighter, careful to keep Liam in his lap, while using his free hand to pull his t-shirt off. He rested on the couch and squared his shoulders and lifted one hand to put on the back of his neck, hairless armpit exposed. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah!” Liam stared at the expanse of smooth, tanned skin and muscle in front of him. He had thought Theo's arms were the highlight of what was going on above the waist, but the wide, developed pecs and defined, sinewy abs made Liam's dick drool uncontrollably in his trunks. _Fuck me, I'm going to enjoy using those hard pecs as launch pads as I ride his dick!_ “Yeah, I’m so hard right now!”

“Uh huh, better get the rest of the clothes off, don’t want you to have an accident.” Theo smirked, standing up as Liam climbed off him and dropped his trousers instantly. “Maybe though we can stay in underwear for a while, the way your dick outlines against the white fabric is fucking hot!”

“Thanks,” Liam flushed a little, taking care to turn around and display his bubble butt to Theo as he glanced over his shoulder at the other guy. Theo was unbuttoning himself and didn’t seem to notice, but Liam’s disappointment vanished as soon as he caught a glimpse of the long, hard cock that stretched across Theo’s crotch to the side, practically touching his hip as the fabric of his blue-patterned trunks bulged impossibly. “Ugh…wow!”

“Huh?”

“Your cock! It’s perfect!”

“Thanks,” Theo smiled and shrugged. “I think yours is nicer though, thicker for sure.”

“Hmm, maybe, it’s not that important.”

“Huh.” Theo arched a brow in surprise, but Liam had bent over fully to pull off his shoes and socks and take his pants off completely. _That is a nice ass, great to reach back and grip when he’s balls deep inside me! Not important though? Whatever, dude, that’s a cock that’s made to fuck!_ “Um, why don’t we continue making out, since you want this to last a little longer than a quick fuck, right?”

“Oh, for sure!” Liam grinned and fell back onto the couch, slumping into a more comfortable position. “I want us to go all night, baby! Do all the positions!”

“Sounds fucking hot!” Theo agreed, swallowing the excess salvia in his mouth as he took another eyeful of Liam’s bulging dick. He climbed onto the sofa, gesturing for Liam to shuffle over a bit so he could lie on his stomach and kiss the younger guy better. Theo parted his lips again, wanting more contact sooner. His eyes flicked open when Liam shoved his tongue forward, deepening their kiss aggressively. _Alright! So this is the type of top I’m dealing with: hard and fast in bed, meek and mild outside!_ They continued to make out with each other with the same, almost frantic, energy; lips pressing against the other’s, tongues rolling back and forth with enough friction to send sparks arcing down Theo’s spine. “Mmh!” 

“Aw! Aw! Mmmh!” Liam was moaning into him like before, the noises of delight somehow audible over the wet sounds of their contact. His erection was pushing the cotton of his underwear to one side as he enthusiastically made out with Theo, his hands caressing the guy’s broad chest and smooth stomach. Liam didn’t stop his wandering fingers as they crept across Theo’s back and slipped under the waistband of his trunks, reaching inside to skirt along the equally smooth skin of his tight, muscular ass. “Mmh.”

“Let me suck you off,” Theo muttered as he broke away from Liam, planting a row of kisses down Liam’s torso as he adjusted his position to allow the questing fingers more access to his ass and enable his own cock to grind a little into the surface of the couch.

Theo lifted the waistband of Liam's trunks and moaned hungrily as he saw the guy's dick in the flesh for the first time. “Aw, fuck, dude!” His tongue pushed through his lips unconsciously and Theo continued to pull the straining cotton back until finally Liam's thick cock was laid bare, his heavy balls slipping out as Theo stripped off the trunks entirely. It was easily six and a half, maybe even seven inches long if he had trimmed his bush a litter further back. But Theo didn't care about the length, it was the fact that Liam's dick was so _thick_ that made his hole clench and ass cheeks tremble in desire. “Fuck, that’s so fucking hot!”

“Mmh? Yeah? You gonna suck me off now, sexy?” Liam placed a hand on his head, fingers carding through his hair as he waited for Theo to start, but the older guy was still staring at his cock. “Dude?”

“Yeah, um, let me just admire it for a minute!” After a moment, Theo blinked and wrapped his hand around the shaft, grinning when he couldn't quite get his thumb and forefinger to touch. _And that's only at the half way mark! If he can fit it all in, this is gonna be epic!_ Theo tilted Liam's dick back a little, forcing it away from his abs so he could lower his head down fully, cheek brushing against Liam's belly button and wet lips ready to kiss the thickness just below the tip, not engulfing the head just yet. “Mmh!”

"Ahh! Fuck!" Liam moaned out, his mouth hanging open as Theo began to lick around his flared head, tongue swiping across the rim and lips smacking on the shaft as Theo teased Liam. "Fucking suck it, already!" Liam groaned, legs opening, his asshole widening and contracting as his mind went towards Theo ploughing into him with his long cock. The younger guy let his head roll back, eyes almost closed as Theo finally closed his mouth over his dick. Liam slid his hand from the back of Theo's head onto his neck and gently gripped him, directing the effort towards filling his mouth with Liam’s thick cock. "Aw, yeah, fuck, that's a hell of a blowjob, Theo!"

“Aww! Fuck, dude, that’s awesome!” Liam hummed and moaned his pleasure as Theo let the slick cock fall from his mouth and went back to kissing the shaft and cradling Liam's balls, his fingers getting closer to his clenching hole. "Ah! Mhh!"

 

Theo smirked to himself as he listened to Liam's moans and resumed sucking on his cock normally. His cheeks were hallowed out as he bobbed up and down, taking as much of the dick into his mouth as he could, feeling it hit against the back of his throat repeatedly as Liam occasionally thrusted upwards in time with his own rhythm. Theo leaned back into Liam's grip on his neck, his cock spasming each time the younger guy squeezed his shoulder or directed his mouth in a different direction. _Oh, you're gonna be a loud one when you're fucking me, Liam! Not just moaning and groaning, but you're gonna talk, you're gonna command, and it's gonna be so fucking hot!_

Almost as though Liam had heard him, Theo felt a sudden pressure on the top of his head, Liam's hand changing position to force him to go up and down on Liam's cock with a faster pace. He greedily increased his speed, loving the moans that each pass created, the panting from Liam's mouth, the wet, sloppy sounds from his own as precum mixed with salvia and dribbled out across his chin. Theo tried not to swallow too much, instead coating Liam's cock with the liquid. _Fuck! I hope he rims me and then we won't need to use so much lube! Thank fuck for PrEP!_

"Aw, oh, aw! Fuck, yeah!" Liam moaned, his hand dropping away as Theo started to use long, quick motions, his lips sliding almost to the base of his cock before pulling back up, leaving the slick head exposed for a tiny second and then plunging back in. "Awww!" He arched upwards suddenly, forcing Theo to back off for a moment when the college guy had started to rotate his head over and back across just the tip of his cock. "Fuck! That feels so good!"

"Mmmh!" Theo smirked and dived back on, repeating the actions again as Liam panted hard and spread his legs as wide as possible. "Aw yeah, that is one tasty cock!" Theo moaned as he pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand, jerking Liam off with slow flicks of his wrist. He enjoyed the way the mix of spit and precum slicked up the flesh and made the tip become an angry red of edging delight. _Gonna ride you first hard and fast to get the pressure released, and then you can play in my hole all night, baby!_

 

“Fuck…” Liam reached over as Theo sat up and tugged on his underwear. “Ok, your turn, I want your cock in my mouth!”

“Uh, actually, if you’re down for it, I prefer ass play instead of getting sucked.” Theo looked at him with a touch of apprehension. 

“You want me to finger you?”

“Uh, if that’s all you’re comfortable with, but I prefer tongue!” Theo grinned as Liam nodded quickly, his lips getting a quick swipe. “I’m totally smooth and clean down there, prepared myself completely.”

“It’s cool, I love rim jobs!” Liam replied, watching Theo toss his trunks to one side and get up on his hands and knees on the couch, displaying his ass to Liam. _They’re awesome to get, and he won’t be the first top I’ve had who enjoys some tongue action! Probably a good idea not to finger me though until we’re actually starting, I’d fucking cum all over myself if I was looking at his hot body while he did that!_ “Oh, fuck, dude! That is a hell of an ass!” Liam exclaimed as Theo sank onto his elbows and offered his tight butt up to be tasted. He placed his hands on the muscular ass cheeks and pressed them against each other before pulling them apart, his pulse shot up as his eyes locked onto Theo’s hole. It was completely smooth, though not as tanned as the rest of him, a calm pink tone that Liam was aching to turn into pleasured red. “You ready?”

“Oh, yeah, I am so ready!” Theo muttered, tensing up for a moment as he felt Liam’s hot breath tickle his sensitive hole. He relaxed a few seconds later in time to be surprised by the sensation of a long, wide lick that swept upwards from the edge of his perineum, across his asshole and up through the smooth valley to end at the bottom of his lower back. “Fuck!”

“Just setting the range!” Liam grinned and sank onto his hands and knees behind Theo. He didn't waste another moment staring at the tight ass, instead thrusting his face forward and burrowing his mouth and chin into the crack. His tongue and lips worked against Theo's entrance, pushing it wider as the wet tip flicked inside and ran in increasingly faster circles around the sensitive ring. He could hear Theo moaning and grunting and swearing loudly as he backed his ass further into Liam's mouth. Liam placed one arm across Theo's back, so he could hug the sweet ass closer. "Mmh!" They were both moving now, rocking into each other, Liam feeling light-headed from lack of oxygen as he ignored the need to breathe in order to satisfy his need for pleasuring Theo and ramming his tongue as far up the ass as he could. Liam bobbed his head back and forth and he thrust repeated in and out of Theo's ass, sweat running down his body, his cock as hard as it had been when the older guy was sucking him earlier. “Mhh! Ugh, yeah!”

"Ahhh!" Liam gasped as he was forced to finally come up for air, his tongue tingling from the exertion as his lips buzzed and chest heaved. Theo's hole was the perfect shade of cherry red, looking almost as though Liam had fucked him with his cock and not his mouth. _Haha, maybe I am a top: a tongue top!_

"Aw, fuck, that was intense!" Theo groaned as he turned his head to look at Liam. The guy was covered in sweat, his cheeks deeply flushed and lips looking a little bruised. He grinned as he recognized the gleam in Liam's eyes and nodded eagerly, shaking his ass slightly. "Care for another sample? Want to really get in there this time?! Please?"

"Uh, yeah, don't need to ask me twice!" Liam cried out, glancing at his drooling cock. He gave it a few quick jerks and took several deep breaths before diving back face first into Theo's hole. The impact drove Theo forward slightly and Liam compensated by pushing his tongue completely past the ring of clenching muscle, causing another round of swearing and groaning. Instead of pulling Theo's ass back into his mouth, Liam's hands were used to push the butt cheeks further apart and allow him to really tongue the guy's hole. 

Theo's ass was sloppy with spit now and Liam groaned into him, mouthing at his entrance and leaving big, fat licks across his hole before rolling his tongue and sliding it through, unfurling on the other side to push Theo's pleasure ever higher. Liam clenched the cheeks together as Theo rocked back into him, the muscular flesh allowing him a firm grip as Liam's knees propelled his tongue as deep as possible into Theo's ass. He hunched over, giving himself completely to the rim job as Theo moaned and panted and sank onto his chest, ass in the air as Liam relentlessly tongue fucked him. Liam grunted into Theo’s hole as he felt the guy grip the back of his head and encourage him to bury even more of his tongue inside, lips mouthing at the widened hole relentlessly. “Hnmm! Mmmh! Yeah!”

“Aww, yeah, Liam! Fuck me with that thick tongue of yours!” Theo cried out, slamming his ass back into Liam’s face in time with the younger guy’s thrusts. “Fuck, this is so hot!”

Liam reached under Theo to tug at the guy's cock, his hand coming away slick with precum. He frowned and pulled away from Theo's ass. "Dude, you're close to cumming!"

"I can deal with it if my first cum is from your tongue and not your dick!"

"What?" Liam stared at him in confusion, ignoring the buzz from his tingling lips and lack of breath. "I'm not a top, I only bottom."

"Huh?!" Theo rolled over and looked at him in equal surprise. "But I'm an exclusive bottom too!"

"Well…fuck."

 

“Hmm, hang on, it might not be a total bust.” Theo said as Liam sagged next to him. He stood up and walked towards his bedroom, gesturing for Liam to follow. “So, you remember that I told that Ryan works for Raptor Studios and he sometimes gets perks and stuff? That includes access to all the fun toys they use on set; he gets his choice of the back-up toys and promotional crap that they never use.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, he gave me this one toy last month for my birthday and at first, I thought it was a total gag gift, but maybe it has its uses after all!” Theo pulled open the drawer at the bottom of his nightstand and grabbed a long cardboard box, tossing it onto the bed. “Ta da!”

“What the hell is that?” Liam stared at the image on the side. “It looks like two dildos stuck together.”

“Yep.” Theo grinned at him and opened the box, pulling out the sex toy and throwing the packaging to one side. “That’s basically what it is; a double-ended dildo, designed for two people to fuck their asses at the same time. Have you used a dildo before?”

“Pft! Yeah.” Liam replied quickly, reaching down to feel the flesh-colored toy. “So, how does it work? Is it different to a normal dildo?”

“Oh, well, it’s pretty much the same,” He answered, gesturing at the bed and climbing on after Liam. “First, I’d push it into your ass, and then when you’re ready, I’d lie opposite you and slide the other end into my ass. Then, we’d use the momentum created by our opposing movements to work the dildo in and out of each other’s holes, providing the pleasure and the experience of getting fucked by a well hung top! It’s fucking thick too, so it’ll be close to your cock.”

“And it’s long too, like yours.” Liam nodded, fingering the flared tip at the end. “Ok, I’m game to try to that!”

“I’ll break out the lube!” Theo turned around and grabbed the bottle from beside his bed, his cock twitching in anticipation. “Hey, I’ll do you first, ok?”

“Yeah, go for it.” Liam shuffled up the bed and lay flat on his back, rolling his legs back on his stomach and wrapping his arms under his knees to better present his hole. 

“Fuck…” Theo groaned, staring at the winking pucker, flushed pink and surprisingly hairless. _Though maybe not so unexpected since he’s a bottom…_ But Theo shrugged and grabbed the bottle of lube, making sure that Liam could see what he was doing. Theo held up one half of the dildo and popped the cap of the lube, squirting a generous amount out onto the toy, using his hand to smear the liquid all over, the remainder he slathered across Liam’s entrance. One finger was pushed inside, testing the resistance, before a second joined it and Liam began moaning in earnest. Theo withdrew and smirked. “Ok, I think you’re prepped enough, no point opening you up too wide, huh? Nothing like that first push through the tightness, is there?”

“Fuck no! I love that moment!” Liam arched, and his hole clenched needily. “C’mon, dude! Ram it in me already!”

“So, you like it rough, huh?” Theo gripped the non-lubed end of the long dildo and bared his teeth in mock aggression, taking a moment to check that Liam was stretched enough that he wouldn’t injury him, before thrusting the fleshy toy into Liam’s hole as he braced his hand on Liam’s thigh. “Here! Take it!”

“AH! Ah! Fuck, yeah!”

“Mmh, that’s hot!” Theo muttered as he watched the head pushing past the tight outer ring and popping into the space with a horny grunt from Liam, as the wider shaft encountered more resistance when he clenched hard. “Fuck, dude, relax, I’ve barely pushed the tip into you.”

“It’s big though.” Liam groaned, rolling his head back onto the duvet as he stared up at Theo’s ceiling, letting his mind concentrate on the pressure and pleasure from the thick toy sliding into his ass. “I only took something this wide once, and it was a monster dick, for sure, but Scott had no control; he came like a minute after shoving it inside.”

“Huh, if your ass is always this tight, I can see why!” Theo sniggered and added more lube, easing the thick shaft into Liam's hole. He glanced up to see Liam’s expression shift from discomfort to pleasure. Theo twisted the dildo slowly, increasing the length inside Liam’s ass until he was satisfied there was enough left for himself too. “Fuck, that’s so hot! You’re almost full, dude!” Liam had turned into a moaning, shivering wreck, needy groans spilling from his mouth interspersed with Theo’s name. “Haha, I hear ya, Liam, let me get set up, and then you’ll really feel some pleasure!” 

Theo wasted no time in getting on the bed, deftly catching the pillow Liam threw at him and propping it under his shoulders so he could guide the other end of the dildo into his hole and still watch Liam enjoy himself. "Just another minute or two." He called out, squirting more lube on his fingers and greasing the smooth head for entry. Liam nodded, his expression tight as his needy cock dribbled torrents of precum down the thick shaft to pool on his skin, some dripping onto his balls and slicking the dildo’s shaft. “Fuck! That looks so hot!” There was something unbelievably erotic about seeing the guy he had thought was a power-top getting rammed in the ass by a dildo. “Ugh, yeah, take it, Liam!”

"Hurry, Theo!"

"Almost ready." He nodded and pushed his body closer to Liam, one hand reaching for the double-ended dildo and using his fingers to bring the thickness towards his hole. Liam was grinning at him, enjoying the show, a series of low moans escaping his lips when Theo grunted and pushed the dildo into his ass in one short movement. "Ah!" Theo let his head fall back on the bed, eyes half open as his chest arched in response to the pressure in his ass. He breathed hard, focusing on allowing his senses to concentrate only on the sustained and pleasurable advancement of the dildo inside his slick, rimmed hole. They stayed still for almost a minute, each enjoying the sensation in different ways, Theo could hear Liam's pants and moans, feeling the vibration along the dildo as he clenched his ass and rocked back and forth in tight movements. "You want to start moving now? I swear it’ll be just as good as getting fucked!”

“Uh…feels like it already!” Liam moaned, grasping his cock and throwing his head back. “Go for it, dude! Start us off!”

“Ok.” Theo reached for his knee and pulled Liam closer to him, the dildo pushing deeper into both of them. He grinned when he caught sight of the younger guy’s flushed face, sweat causing his shoulders and arms to glisten. His own body was slick as well, making it easier for Theo to run a hand down his chest and wrap it around his cock, fully erect again, the need for release burning at a low heat in the pit of his stomach. Liam's frantic bucks against the dildo's head, pushing it deeper into Theo's ass, pulled him from his mind, concentrating instead on what was happening in front of him. “Aww, fuck dude! Keep moving faster!”

 

He let one of his feet slide off the bed, braced on the floor, allowing Liam to hook his leg around Theo's thigh and pull them closer together again, a chorus of moans accompanying the action. “Ah! Fuck yeah!” Theo took control, reaching between their tangled limbs to grip the slippery shaft of the double-headed dildo, pushing it into Liam and out of his own hole, then reversing the action and burying more of the dildo in his ass, withdrawing it from Liam's hole. They were both panting and moaning now, bucking against the thick head of the dildo and getting lost in the moment, feeling the pleasure in almost identical ways. “Fuck, this is so hot!”

“Ah, dude! That feels so big!”

Both of them jerked off in time to Theo's slowly increasing pace, both moving back and forth to increase their own pleasure, while simultaneously causing the other even more. "Ah!"

"Gimme," Liam grunted, his abs bunching as he reached for Theo's cock, jerking him off in fast, desperate strokes, his pre-cum slick hand reducing friction. There was barely any of the dildo’s flesh-colored shaft left visible as it lodged deep within their asses, allowing Liam to grip Theo’s dick better. "Ah, fuck, dude!"

"You're close, aren't you?"

"Mmh!" Liam arched up as though trying to get more of the toy inside him, his hands falling away from Theo’s dick to grip the duvet hard. “Uh, fuck! Gonna cum soon!”

"Yeah, I thought so," Theo grinned at him, removing his hand from the dildo to jerk himself off, Liam using both his hands to grasp his thicker cock as the dildo bounced and ploughed from one hole into another. The wet slapping sound was enough to make Theo think he was getting fucked and as he looked across at Liam, he could tell the feeling was mutual. "Impale yourself on it, Liam!"

"Ugh!" Liam moaned, following his instructions, ass clenching as he locked his legs around Theo’s, anchoring himself in place as they bucked rapidly against each other, the dildo moving almost naturally between them. "I'm super close!" Liam mumbled, arching his back and neck again, every muscle clenched, his hand a blur. "Fuck yeah, I'm cumming, Theo!"

"Right on time!" Theo laughed, his own balls tightening and cock shooting thick ropes of cum onto his sweat-slick chest, the dildo’s shaft completely buried in his ass, mimicking Liam’s spread legs and plugged hole. He grinned at Liam as they looked at each other’s dicks, watching spurts of cum fire out. They pressed their cock heads together, groaning as the final eruptions shuddered across the guys’ tips, puddling in the space left by the dildo. “Fuck, yeah!”

"Phawww!" Liam groaned, collapsing back on the bed. "That. Was. Awesome!"

"As good as any top, I'd say!" Theo grinned at him. “Good enough for a second date?”

“Uh huh!”


End file.
